The Facility
The Facility, known as the Detention Center (収容所 Shūyōsho) in the Japanese version, is a prison in New Domino City. Staff The center is governed by the Sector Security. The Director has full control over the staff. Mr. Armstrong was the chief. He was known for being cruel to the inmates and prejudiced towards Satellite residents. After his Duel with Yusei Fudo, Goodwin told him that he had been watching the match, then said that he was the one who would be leaving. (In the dub, Goodwin said he can't see peace when there exists no trust between the guards and inmates, then says for Armstrong to pack up his things and that he's fired.) Non-canon In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator, Dio and Fudagawa also work at the Facility. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus, ''in order to access the Facility, Story Mode must be cleared at least once and the Guard Robot in front of the Facility must be defeated in a Duel. This will allow the player to re-duel any of the six criminals encountered previously in the Story Mode. Inmates * Alex was held in the Facility for longer than his expected sentence. After giving up waiting to be released, he began working on an escape tunnel. He was later shown to have been released as he was shown cheering Yusei on from the city during his Duel with Z-one. * Bolt Tanner took part in criminal activity after being ridiculed in the Pro League. He was quickly arrested and sent here. Tanner was highly respected among the inmates and determined how new inmates should be treated by testing their Dueling skills. He was later released before the events of the Fortune Cup and the Dark Signer vs Signer war. * Usui was one of Tanner's followers. * Sakamaki was one of Tanner's followers. * Yusei Fudo was transported here after being caught trespassing in New Domino. He was later released via the orders of Rex Goodwin after defeating Mr. Armstrong who was fired after these events. * Tenzen Yanagi was caught trespassing around the same time as Yusei. In the English dub, Yanagi was frequently detained here. He was later released before the events of the Fortune Cup and the Dark Signer vs Signer war. * Lawton was sent here after he was defeated by Kalin Kessler for his crimes against the civilians of Satisfaction Town who he made work in the Dyne Mine until they die. * Radley was sent here for beginning and partaking in the war between the Malcolm Family and the Ramon Group forcing civilians to work in the Dyne Mine until they died. * Malcolm was sent here for beginning and partaking in the war between the Malcolm Family and the Ramon Group forcing civilians to work in the Dyne Mine until they died. He was captured and taken to The Facility after Kalin Kessler and Yusei Fudo along with the rest of Team Satisfaction revealed the crimes that they were assisting in to Sector Security. * Barbara was sent here due to her assisting both Lawton and Malcolm in sending innocent Duelists to the Dyne Mine after Team Satisfaction revealed their crimes. * Numerous other members of the Malcolm family were sent here after Crow and Jack revealed their crimes to Security. * A purse snatcher was sent here for trying to rob an old lady. * Kalin Kessler was sent here for going against security, killing one and injuring one while attempting to kill him too and cause an explosion and at a station. He escaped when he became a dark signer. * Syd and his henchman have been sent here for stealing Duel Runners, taking them apart and selling the parts. * Bolton was sent here when he turned himself in for killing Robert Pearson. * According to the Yu-Gi-Oh! 10th Anniversary Animation Book, Sayer was sent to The Facility for his crimes after the defeat of the Dark Signers, when everyone absorbed by the Earthbound Immortals was revived. Non-canon * The player in ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator is sent here after trespassing. * Geruzet is an inmate in Stardust Accelerator. Geruzet has his Deck mocked by Tanner, after which the player uses the same Deck to beat Tanner, similar to how Yusei uses Yanagi's Deck in the anime. * Itokawa History Yusei Fudo was sent to the Facility for trespassing in New Domino City. On the way, he met Tenzen Yanagi in the paddy wagon. Yusei was challenged to a Duel by Bolt Tanner. However, Yusei had his Deck confiscated, so Yanagi who managed to sneak cards in, Dueled Tanner instead. Yanagi quickly lost and had his cards ridiculed by Tanner, who stomped on them and refused to move his foot, despite their value to Yanagi. Yusei tossed Tanner aside and challenged him to a Duel using Yanagi's cards. Yusei won, earning respect for himself and Yanagi. Rex Goodwin suspected Yusei was a Signer and had Mr. Armstrong perform tests on him. Armstrong develops a dislike for Yusei and sends him to a different part of the center. In his new cell, Yusei meets Alex who has been planning an escape and invites Yusei. Yusei accepts provided that they can bring Tanner and Yanagi too. Armstrong planted a knife in Tanner's cell (In the English version, he accused him of smuggling magazines inside). Armstrong beats Tanner badly, extends his and other inmates sentences and forbids them from leaving their cells. Yusei objected to Armstrong calling the inmates worthless. This results in Armstrong challenging Yusei to a Duel. Should Yusei win, Armstrong would forget Tanner's crime and not lengthen Yusei's sentence. Should Armstrong win, Yusei would be at Armstrong's mercy. Yusei agreed despite the time of the Duel, interfering with his escape plans. Yanagi was then brought up to Armstrong where he is beaten and has his cards confiscated in front of the other inmates. Yusei refused to escape with Alex as Tanner and Yanagi were in no condition to come with them. The other inmates supplied Yusei with cards to use against Armstrong. Yusei faced Armstrong in an arena, where both players were chained in one place and received electric shocks as their Life Points lowered. However, Armstrong rigged the arena, so that he couldn't get shocks. Armstrong also used security cameras to see the cards in Yusei's hand. Alex abandoned his escape plan and broke into the control room, where he switched on Armstrong's shocks and broke the computers, so the settings couldn't be altered. Yusei managed to win the Duel. Rex Goodwin appeared at the end of the Duel. He granted Yusei freedom. Tanner and Yanagi were released shortly after Yusei. Facility, The